roald_dhalfandomcom-20200213-history
Verucca Salt
= Veruca Salt = This article is about the band. For the fictional character, see Veruca Salt (character). Veruca Salt is an American alternative rock band founded in Chicago, Illinois, United States, in 1993 by vocalist-guitarists Nina Gordon and Louise Post, drummer Jim Shapiro and bassist Steve Lack.1 Contents hide * 1Biography ** 1.11993–1998: Formation and growth ** 1.21998–2005: Gordon's departure, reformation and Resolver ** 1.32005–2012: VSIV and hiatus ** 1.42013-present: Reunion and Ghost Notes * 2Band members ** 2.1Current members ** 2.2Former members ** 2.3Touring/studio members * 3Timeline * 4Discography ** 4.1Studio albums ** 4.2Extended plays ** 4.3Singles * 5Chart performance * 6See also * 7References * 8External links Biographyedit 1993–1998: Formation and growthedit Named after Veruca Salt, the spoiled rich girl from the children's book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl and its 1971 film adaptation Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory directed by Mel Stuart, Veruca Salt was formed in Chicago by Louise Post (guitar/vocals) and Nina Gordon (guitar/vocals). Post and Gordon were introduced through mutual friend Lili Taylor, and began playing music together. They wrote songs for a year and a half before being joined by Gordon's brother, Jim Shapiro, on drums and Steve Lack on bass. Songwriting was shared between Gordon and Post, though the two seldom collaborated. Rather, each would typically submit a complete song to the group and sing the lead vocal on that song, while the other would record backing vocals. The band had performed a handful of shows when Jim Powers of Minty Fresh Records asked them to sign to the independent label.2 The band's first release was the single "Seether"/"All Hail Me" on Minty Fresh Records, in 1994. The single was a success and Veruca Salt accompanied Hole on a tour, before releasing their first full-length album,American Thighs, which eventually reached Gold status. After signing to Geffen Records, the band quickly gained in popularity as "Seether" became an MTV hit. A stop-gap EP recorded by Steve Albini, Blow It Out Your Ass It's Veruca Salt, was released in 1996. Their second album, Eight Arms to Hold You, was produced by Bob Rock and released in 1997. Lead single "Volcano Girls" gained exposure as the opening theme to the teen comedy film Jawbreaker. Veruca Salt performed another single, "Shutterbug", on Saturday Night Live; however, instead of the featured musical group performing two songs as had been tradition, the musical performances were split between Sting and Veruca Salt. Shapiro left the band soon after the release of Eight Arms and was replaced by Stacy Jones (of Letters to Cleo and American Hi-Fi). Jones toured with the band on the Eight Arms tour, but never recorded with them.[citation needed] In 1996, Veruca Salt appeared as Pavement's replacement band in their video "Painted Soldiers". In 1997, they opened for the band Bush in a North American Tour.3 1998–2005: Gordon's departure, reformation and Resolveredit Louise Post (left) and Nicole Fiorentino (right) in 2006 with Veruca Salt In 1998, Gordon left the band to pursue a solo career (her first album, Tonight and the Rest of My Life, was released in 2000). The undisclosed dispute between Gordon and Post has been described as "one of the greatest rock soap operas since Fleetwood Mac orHüsker Dü."4 Post, as the only remaining band member, contributed the song "Somebody" to the Depeche Mode tribute album For The Masses''before recruiting a new lineup. Guitarist Stephen Fitzpatrick joined and went on to become one of Post's principal songwriting partners during the next decade. Jimmy Madla and Suzanne Sokol joined on drums and bass guitar respectively. The new version of the band signed with Beyond Records and in 2000 released ''Resolver, which spawned both a single and video for Born Entertainer. Sokol left the band at the end of 2000 and was replaced by Post's friend Gina Crosley. The band continued to tour through the summer of 2001 in the UK. Post and Crosley also attempted to form a supergroup with Courtney Love of Hole and others but the project soon imploded.5 This allowed the pair to focus on new material for Veruca Salt which eventually yielded the Officially Dead EP that was primarily distributed during the band's 2003 tour of Australia (followed by a 2005 tour of Australia). Crosley is specifically credited with co-writing "Smoke & Mirrors." She also worked on songs that later appeared on IV, but no credit is officially given and she left before the album was completed. 2005–2012: VSIV and hiatusedit By 2005, Madla left to enter the restaurant business and Crosley was also dismissed. They were replaced in the studio by Solomon Snyder and Michael Miley respectively. Veruca Salt began 2005 by touring Australia undertaking both headline festival appearances and club shows. This session resulted in the Lords of Sounds and Lesser Things(LOSALT). The band went on tour with Post, Fitzpatrick, drummer Kellii Scott, and bassist Nicole Fiorentino. LOSALT was released independently by the band and included six new songs. The EP's title is an extract from Zora Neale Hurston's Their Eyes Were Watching God. This lineup then recorded a full-length album, IV, and released it in September 2006 (like Resolver before it, this album was released a month apart from a Nina Gordon solo album). The band then went on what would prove to be the last tour of Louise Post's solo incarnation of the band. A single, "So Weird", was released to radio at the end of October 2006 but neither the song nor the album did well commercially. In 2007, the band recorded a cover of Neil Young's song "Burned" for a 2007 Breast Cancer Benefit album and then went almost entirely dormant. Louise Post took time to have a child while Fiorentino went on to play bass with the Smashing Pumpkins and The Cold and Lovely. Kellii Scott returned to his original band, Failure. On March 14, 2012, the band announced on their official website that they were on an indefinite hiatus. 2013-present: Reunion and Ghost Notesedit On March 15, 2013, the band announced the reunion of its original line-up (Nina Gordon, Louise Post, Jim Shapiro, and Steve Lack) with a message on the band's official Facebook page which read, "for now let's just say this: hatchets buried, axes exhumed." The band have also mentioned that they might be open to adding material from their time apart into their sets at some point.6 On September 29, 2013, the band announced via social media that they were working on new material. Their first release since reforming came in the form of a release forRecord Store Day 2014. The band released a 10-inch vinyl EP, MMXIV, which contains two new songs, "It's Holy" and "The Museum of Broken Relationships" on one side and a twentieth anniversary re-release of Seether on the other. The band then toured both the USA and Australia. On May 19, 2015, the band announced the release of their fifth full-length LP, Ghost Notes. The album, released on July 10, 2015, is the first to feature the band's original lineup since 1997's Eight Arms to Hold You.7 Louise Post and Nina Gordon appeared on Ken Reid's TV Guidance Counselor Podcast on August 7, 2015 and revealed that Veruca Salt were approached to host a FOX comedy variety show in the 90s. Band membersedit Current membersedit * Louise Post - guitar, vocals (1993–present) * Nina Gordon – guitar, vocals (1993–1998, 2013–present) * Jim Shapiro – drums (1993–1997, 2013–present) * Steve Lack – bass (1993–1998, 2013–present) Former membersedit * Stacy Jones – drums (1997–1998) * Suzanne Sokol – bass, backing vocals (1999–2000) * Jimmy Madla – drums (1999–2005) * Stephen Fitzpatrick – lead guitar (1999–2012) * Gina Crosley – bass, backing vocals (2000–2001) * Kellii Scott – drums (2005–2012) * Nicole Fiorentino – bass, backing vocals (2006–2008) Touring/studio membersedit * Michael Miley - drums (2004-2005) * Mareea Paterson - bass (studio) (2003, 2005) * Eva Gardner- bass (touring) (2005) * Solomon Snyder- bass (studio) (2004) Timelineedit Discographyedit Studio albumsedit Extended playsedit Singlesedit Chart performanceedit See alsoedit * List of alternative music artists Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ 1 Archived December 16, 2013, at the Wayback Machine. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Australian (ARIA Chart) peaks: #* Top 50 peaks: #* Top 100 peaks: #* "Number One Blind" and "Shutterbug": # Jump up^ External linksedit * Veruca Salt's official web site * Veruca Salt at AllMusic * Veruca Salt at Rolling Stone |} |} Categories: * 1993 establishments in Illinois * Alternative rock groups from Chicago, Illinois * Musical groups established in 1993 * Sympathy for the Record Industry artists Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Other projects * Wikimedia Commons Languages * Deutsch * Español * Français * Galego * Italiano * Nederlands * 日本語 * Polski * Português * Русский * Simple English * Svenska Edit links * This page was last modified on 26 February 2016, at 18:35. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of theWikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.